


UN INCIERTO DESTINO DESDICHADO

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Bill Cipher Wins, Blood and Torture, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Possessive Bill Cipher, Psychological Torture, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Triangle Bill Cipher, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Weirdmageddon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: Stanley fue derrotado sin ser capaz de salvar su dimensión ni su familia. Su última esperanza es al menos perecer junto con sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Bill decide mantenerlo con vida, al parecer solo por el placer de hacerle ver cómo se apodera lentamente del mundo que alguna vez conoció.No entiende qué pretende Bill, más allá de usarlo para su propia diversión y entretenimiento. La actitud del triángulo no hace si no volverse cada vez más desconcertante a medida que pasa (lo que alguna vez fue) el tiempo.  Sin ya nada por lo que luchar, no tiene más  opción  que afrontar su penosa y culpable existencia en un mundo demente que se cae a pedazos a la par de su propia cordura.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo bastante tiempo trabajando en esta historia. En lo personal es lo más oscuro que he escrito y que seguramente escribiré jamás, por lo que tengo mis dudas sobre publicarla, además de que no la he terminado. Pero bueno, quise darle una oportunidad en esta página. 
> 
> Quien se anime a leerlo, favor de tomar en cuenta y en serio las advertencias y tags. 
> 
> Tal vez noten que para escribir a Bill me inspiro y dejo influenciar demasiado en los grandiosos fancomics de Godtater y los maravillosos fanfics de Anysin-can-hadplen en Tumblr

_Yo te amo para comenzar a amarte,_

_Para recomenzar el infinito_

_Y para no dejar de amarte nunca_

_Por eso…_

_… no te amo todavía... (*)_

Oye, Sixer…

Si alguna vez alguien me hubiera dicho que todas mis pesadillas se volverían realidad seguramente no lo hubiera creído. No lo hubiera querido creer. Aún ahora no puedo creerlo. Y sin embargo aquí estamos. Las pesadillas se han apoderado del mundo entero.

¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos para pensar  que podríamos ser capaces de detenerlo? 

Bueno, tal vez hubiéramos podido. Pero yo lo eche todo a perder ¿cierto?  Como siempre.

¿Por qué no pude hacer algo tan simple y tonto como tomar tu absurda mano? El miedo, la incertidumbre, el rencor y el orgullo me enceguecieron. Cuando me di cuenta, era ya demasiado tarde. Bill transformó a nuestros amigos, llaves indispensables para derrotarlo,  en estandartes.

Todo se perdió en ese momento. Nuestro último plan desesperado de utilizar el borra-memoria en realidad era brillante, la última oportunidad para salvar al mundo, para salvar a los niños. Pero olvidamos un detalle importante: nuestro contrincante era el mismísimo dios del caos, el maestro de la manipulación y los engaños. ¿Cómo pudimos pensar en tratar de tenderle una trampa? Apenas se dio cuenta  de lo que habíamos hecho abandonó mi mente, sin darte tiempo siquiera de apuntarme con el arma.

La bestia no estaba feliz. (¡Oh!) Claro que no. Habíamos hecho enfurecer a un verdadero monstruo que no se detendría ya por nada ni nadie.

Quedé aturdido por su intromisión en mi mente por lo que no pude hacer nada, solo mirar horrorizado, pues todo ocurrió de una forma demasiado rápida como para hacer algo incluso de haber podido. Vi el miedo apoderarse de ti y supe que todo estaba perdido. Te vi rendirte y entregarle al demonio la información que quería en un último intento desesperado por aplacar su ira. Pero era ya demasiado tarde.

¡Y los niños Sixer! ¡Los niños! ¡Ellos eran inocentes!

No tenían ninguna culpa de haberse ido a meter a un lugar tan peligroso como lo era ese pueblo, no tenían que haber vivido nada de aquel horror. Estaban a mi cuidado y no fui capaz de protegerlos. Vi como sus figuras, junto a la tuya, se congelaban lentamente  en una grotesca mueca de terror eterno. Convertidos en piedra, un liquido rojo comenzó a escurrir por cada orificio de sus rostros.  Condenados para siempre a ser esa fuente horrorosa que acompañaría los estandartes de los demás como macabros objetos de decoración en el salón de Bill.

Bill había triunfado, el mundo era suyo. Silenciosamente me resigné a mi propio fin, esperando que al menos, si había algo después de la muerte, pudiera encontrarme con ustedes en algún lado. Pude ver a Bill en medio del salón, celebrando su triunfo con una risa maniática que resonaba entre las paredes de ese lugar oscuro donde toda esperanza se había desvanecido. Lo vi darse la vuelta y observarme ahí donde estaba tirado. Se acercó a mí, la energía reverberante de su ser provocó que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizara. 

Curiosamente, para este punto, ya no era capaz ni siquiera de sentir miedo. Le devolví la mirada, expectante del final que sabía inminentemente próximo. Levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos.

Después, la esperada y bendita oscuridad lo envolvió todo.

 

***~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Fragmento (al igual que el título de la historia) del soneto XLIV de Pablo Neruda


	2. Chapter 2

I

Oye Sixer…

Me cuesta creerlo, pero (contra todo pronóstico y esperanza mía) resulta que he despertado. O eso creo. La verdad es que no estoy seguro y no me atrevo a abrir los ojos. Tengo el deseo ferviente de que todo no haya sido más que una horrorosa pesadilla.  Espero escuchar en cualquier momento los ruidos y las risas de Dipper y Mabel mientras corretean por la cabaña esperando a que les haga el desayuno, pero no escucho nada. Por más que espero y espero con temor y expectación mezclados, no llega a mis oídos sonido alguno. Decidiéndome finalmente  a abrir los ojos, lo primero que veo es las figuras de ustedes tres petrificados; el líquido rojo recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde la cabeza, cubriendo sus caras y volviéndolos casi irreconocibles. Pero yo sé que son ustedes. Tengo la maldita y dolorosa certeza de que los son.

Los últimos acontecimientos me asaltan: nuestra derrota, la ruptura de la barrera que dejó al mundo sin protección… la grotesca risa de Bill celebrando su triunfo.  Me incorporo ligeramente, pero no tengo la fuerza para intentar ponerme de pie; como puedo, retrocedo casi sin darme cuenta hasta topar con la base del trono.  Inclementes temblores recorren mi cuerpo. Mi respiración es pesada.

Bill no está en ninguna parte. Si me creyó muerto o simplemente no consideró que valiera la pena matarme no lo puedo saber y no me interesa. Llevo mis manos hasta mi rostro como si de esta forma pudiera escapar de todo esto, aunque sé bien que es inútil.

Sé que éste es el final, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer ni tampoco ánimos para intentarlo, me he quedado sin nada y completamente solo en este nuevo mundo de horror y pesadillas.  Mi cuerpo es asaltado por nuevos temblores y sin poder ni querer evitarlo comienzo a llorar, dejando todo el miedo y el horror finalmente desbordarme.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer…

¿Sabes una cosa? Aún traigo puesta tu ropa. Todavía soy capaz de percibir tu olor en ella. Me aferro a estas prendas sabiendo que son ya lo único que me queda.  Son un recordatorio cruel y persistente de nuestro fracaso. De **mí** fracaso.

Bill no ha regresado ni he sabido nada de él. Supongo que dominar un mundo entero con locura y horror debe ser un trabajo ocupado y demandante. 

Tirado a los pies de la fuente, a través de la apertura que quedó en una de las paredes, alcanzo a ser testigo de cómo nuestro mundo está siendo destruido de una manera cruel y horrorosamente lenta. Gritos y demás sonidos grotescos me llegan desde la lejanía, atravesando mis oídos y rebotando dentro de mi cabeza, haciendo eco en lo vacío de mi existencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Siento mi cuerpo entumecido, pero por lo demás no experimento ningún otro tipo de dolor o sensación alguna. Tampoco siento frío ni hambre o sueño. Es muy extraño, como si me encontrara en una especie de suspensión. Y es horrible. No soy capaz de percibir el paso del tiempo y eso solo hace mi presencia en este lugar mucho más larga y tortuosa.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer…

Bill está aquí. Finalmente se deja ver. Luce cínicamente tranquilo, se pasea por el salón regodeándose con lo grotesco y horrible de la decoración.

-¿Qué tal tu estadía Stan?- Pregunta con una voz cargada de burla.

No contesto. ¿Qué caso tiene hacerlo?

A él no parece gustarle mi falta de entusiasmo. Frunce el ceño, pero no hace ni dice nada más. Se deja caer sobre la base del trono con pesadez, como si estuviera aburrido. No hay nadie más aquí. Todos los monstruos de Bill deben seguir afuera conquistando y aterrorizando al mundo para él. No sé porqué ha decidido separarse de ellos, pero lo cierto es que no me importa. Ya no me importa nada.

No vuelve a hablar. Continúa sentado en el aire sobre el trono que alguna vez estuvo hecho de humanos petrificados como si aún estuviera ahí, me pregunto por qué no lo ha vuelto a construir ahora que tiene un poder absoluto sobre esta dimensión. Supongo que cosas peores habrá hecho ya afuera. De nuevo, no es algo que me intrigue demasiado como para pensar en ello por demasiado tiempo. Solo me quedo donde estoy, intentando ignorar su existencia y de ser posible también la mía.

Aunque debo admitir que su silencio me crispa los nervios.  No sé qué esperar teniéndolo tan cerca. Sin embargo, cuando me doy cuenta ha desaparecido de la habitación.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer…

Bill ha regresado. No sé cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, pareciera una eternidad y a la vez solo un pequeño instante. Desde hace un tiempo tiene esta costumbre de venir y sentarse un largo rato sobre su trono. A veces me habla distraídamente, otras me ignora por completo como si se olvidara de que estoy aquí. No hay forma de que pueda saber lo que está pensando o lo que pretende, su pasividad me desconcierta y atemoriza por partes iguales. Yo sigo prácticamente en la misma posición en la que me dejó la última vez que estuvo aquí. De hecho creo que casi ni me he movido desde que desperté. Su forma burlona se pasea alrededor de mí. Hace algunos comentarios tóxicos e hirientes, pero no tengo ganas de siquiera intentar ponerles atención. Se dirige hacia su trono nuevamente y se sienta con despreocupación. No parece muy contento con mis intentos de ignorarlo.

-¿Nada qué decir? Qué grosero de tu parte cuando finalmente me decido a ponerte algo de atención ¿no crees?

Comenta con la misma burla pero sigo sin ganas de responder. Permanezco tercamente mirando hacia la nada. Él se queda donde está un buen rato, con su ojo fruncido como si estuviera pensando qué hacer. O como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿De mí? No lo sé, no soy capaz de reaccionar de ninguna forma, no es como que esté paralizado, simplemente siento que ya no me importa nada ni tengo ánimos de intentar nada.

Termina por hartarse; se levanta y se acerca a mí con enojo mientras reduce su tamaño. Me toma de un brazo obligándome a poner en pie y me dirige hacia la apertura en la pared con brusquedad. Me lleno de espanto y por un momento temo que simplemente me arroje hacia el vacío que hay debajo, pero no lo hace. Se detiene cuando estamos justo en el borde. Desde ahí puedo ver perfectamente lo que hay afuera. En todo este tiempo no me había atrevido a acercarme al exterior, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver, como si de esa forma pudiera evadirme de la cruenta realidad, pero ahora no hay forma de que pueda escapar de la visión. Tan solo la altura me provoca el ya conocido vértigo que me ha acompañado toda la vida, sin embargo apenas puedo sentirlo en esta ocasión debido al horrible sentimiento de horror que me llena al observar lo que hay debajo.

Estamos sobre una ciudad, o lo que parece haberlo sido alguna vez pues ya solo quedan ruinas. Todos los edificios están destruidos. Hay columnas de humo y fuego de colores elevándose por todos lados. Creaturas horrorosas corretean por doquier como malditos insectos, grotescas y desagradables. No hay mucha gente en las calles, pero la poca que hay se encuentra llorando o riendo histérica y estruendosamente; deambulan como si no tuvieran alma, algunos se hacen daño. Todo tipo de sonidos nauseabundos y algunos gritos llegan desde todos lados.  

No puedo soportarlo. Cierro los ojos y bajo la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de escapar de tan  horrible visión. Casi enseguida siento una garra sujetarme dolorosamente de la barbilla, obligándome a levantar el rostro y seguir observando el horroroso paisaje.

-Mira bien Stanley.

Escucho la voz de Bill directamente en mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer. Su voz se oye extrañamente calmada, casi melosa.

-Mira lo que has hecho. Lo que tu estúpido intento de engañarme consiguió. ¿De verdad creíste que podías evitarlo? …Lo gracioso es que “quizás” hubieras podido… si no fueras tan patético…

Lo último lo añade con voz más queda, posando su mano sobre mi cabeza de una manera que casi parece gentil. Me paralizo ante sus palabras ¿Será cierto? ¿De verdad hubiera podido detener todo esto? Si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas bien.

Pero no lo hice…no lo hice… NO LO HICE…

¿Es por esto que me mantiene con vida? ¿Para poder ser testigo del horror que ha logrado desatar por el mundo entero y recordarme que todo es culpa mía? ¿Es este mi castigo?

Lo merezco, lo sé. Pero no lo quiero. No lo soporto. La horrible visión del caos  me aturde y mis lágrimas vuelven a brotar desesperadas. Muevo la cabeza en un lado a otro como si de esta manera pudiera negar todo lo que está pasando.

Finalmente afloja su agarre y yo caigo hacia atrás incapaz de sostenerme, aún en mi intento de escapar de lo que tengo en frente. Me las arreglo para retroceder, arrastrándome por el suelo, hasta topar de nuevo con la fuente sangrienta en medio del salón. Mi respiración está totalmente descontrolada. Siento un terrible peso sobre mi pecho y estomago que me oprime, me ahoga. Sigo moviendo la cabeza bruscamente con negación sin ser capaz de hacer nada más.

Bill luce… no sabría decir si divertido pero al menos sí entretenido con mi reacción. Da la impresión de que va a acercarse a mí de nuevo o a añadir algo más, pero parece pensarlo mejor. Se queda quieto un rato, solo mirándome y  después simplemente se va.

Y yo me quedo aquí, intentando no ahogarme en este pozo de terror y culpa en el que me sumergió.

 

 

***~~~***

 


	3. Chapter 3

II

Oye Sixer…

Sigo sin explicarme por qué Bill, teniendo un mundo entero afuera que conquistar y destrozar, prefiere venir aquí. No dudo que para él torturarme sea algo estúpidamente divertido, aún así no deja de ser desconcertante para mí. A veces algunos de sus monstruos se pasean también por el lugar, la mayoría de ellos me ignora, otros me lanzan miradas como si estuvieran pensando en devorarme, haciéndome temblar de horror; sin embargo nunca hacen nada para acercarse ni comentan algo sobre mí. Solo reportan a Bill sus “actividades”, él los escucha con diversión. No permanecen mucho rato, Bill los despacha rápidamente y les da nuevas instrucciones para después volver a poner su atención en mí una vez que quedamos solos.

Su rutina ha cambiado; viene aquí, pero ya no me ignora para nada. Todo lo contrario, me habla, me restriega todo lo horrible que es ahora el mundo y me recuerda que todo es por mi culpa. Por intentar ser algo que definitivamente no soy; por querer hacer algo bien; por atreverme a pensar que  un gusano inservible como yo podría derrotarlo. Su voz cargada de una ponzoña filosa en momentos parece demasiado emocionada, aunque no alcanzo a distinguir exactamente de qué tipo de emoción se trata. Sus palabras se clavan en mí como agujas. Me lastiman, me desgarran; especialmente porque sé muy bien que todas y cada una son verdad.

Y cuando parece pensar que con palabras no es suficiente, se asegura de hacerme también un sinfín de crudas demostraciones. En la parte frontal de su cuerpo aparecen imágenes, como si fuera una televisión enorme. Me muestra diferentes partes del mundo, o lo que queda de él, haciendo énfasis en el caos que ha traído a esta realidad: pueblos y ciudades enteras destruidas, personas muriendo o volviéndose locas, niños llorando, sus amigos divirtiéndose escandalosamente con el pandemonio sembrado.

No es hasta que me encuentro totalmente deshecho en mi desesperación y horror que parece mínimamente satisfecho. Cuando finalmente se cansa, simplemente se va y me deja aquí de nuevo, solo y totalmente roto.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer…

Sé que suena loco, pero creo que me he comenzado a acostumbrar a esta nueva vida.  Bill no ha perdido su costumbre de venir aquí a restregarme todas las horribles cosas que él y sus amigos hacen de una manera tan  contundente, gráfica y explicita que no hay forma de que pueda intentar negarlo. No puedo saber por cuánto tiempo he estado en este sitio pero ha sido lo suficientemente largo como para que ya no me cause el mismo efecto. Ya no me horroriza con la misma intensidad.

Lo que vivo sigue siendo algo demasiado horripilante y tortuoso, pero de alguna manera ya no me parece tan extremo. Sus palabras ya no me afectan como antes. No es que hayan dejado de ser dolorosas. Todo lo contrario, son tan horribles como en un principio. Es solo que parece que me he acostumbrado a ellas, como si se hubieran vuelto parte de mí. Quizás en  el fondo son solo cosas que siempre he sabido.

Bill parece decepcionado cuando lo nota. Me mira durante un largo rato, esperando a que sus palabras hirientes finalmente me hagan reaccionar de alguna manera, pero esta vez no lo hacen. En su lugar me quedo quieto mirando al vacío. Eso lo enfurece. Me lanza más de sus dardos envenados, pero siguen teniendo un efecto nulo. Creo que incluso comienzo a aburrirme. Estoy tan cansado de todo esto. 

Se acerca hacia mí, harto de mi pasividad. Me toma bruscamente y me sacude con violencia, como quien sacude un juguete que se ha quedado sin batería o ha comenzado a fallar. Es entonces cuando finalmente lo miro, y mis ojos se  cargan con sorpresa y terror. No esperaba que se me volviera a acercar. Su expresión cambia por un instante, pero no sé cómo interpretarla y no es que tenga la ocasión de intentarlo.

Sigue zarandeándome con brusquedad. No puedo evitar un jadeo de dolor. El sonido parece tomarlo por sorpresa. Me suelta y yo caigo pesadamente al suelo, soltando un nuevo quejido. Se acerca nuevamente a donde estoy y me patea haciéndome soltar esta vez un pequeño grito.

Una lluvia de golpes desciende sobre mí casi al instante, parecen llegar de la nada. Me toma completamente por sorpresa. Algo que, pensándolo bien, no debería. Lo sorprendente debería ser más bien el porqué le ha tomado hasta ahora el comenzar a hacerme daño físicamente. No puedo pensar claramente debido al dolor que me atraviesa en este momento. Un dolor del que no puedo escapar. Un dolor que siento, temo, no parará jamás.

Pero no es así. Termina cansándose, o aburriéndose al parecer, después de un rato y finalmente me deja. Simplemente se va, dejándome tirado otra vez, con el intenso dolor atravesando todo mi cuerpo.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer…

Parece que  Bill ha encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, un gusto grotesco por hacerme gritar de dolor. Después de esa primera racha de golpes, en sus continuas visitas ya no solo se limita a torturarme psicológicamente con imágenes, sonidos y palabras hirientes. Ahora se dedica a divertirse también directamente con mi cuerpo, o más bien con el dolor que puede ser capaz de causar a mi cuerpo. He sentido mi piel ser desgarrada. Mis huesos quebrarse y reacomodarse. He visto mi sangre correr en cantidades que no deberían ser posibles.

Siento mis labios flojos sobre mi boca. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuándo o cómo fue que perdí mi dentadura. Supongo que en algún momento no fui capaz de seguirla reteniendo dentro de mi boca entre mi mar de gritos de dolor. No he tenido ánimos de buscarla, sería algo inútil, después de todo ya no me sirve para nada.

Mis ropas están empapadas de sangre que parece nunca secarse, Bill no lo permite. Uno de sus juegos favoritos es abrir mi cuerpo para exponer cada uno de mis órganos y mis entrañas; los saca, me los muestra, me obliga a tocarlos; húmedos, ardientes y palpitantes. De alguna manera luce fascinado con ellos y por un momento pareciera que quiere que yo también lo esté. No hay manera de que eso sea posible. El proceso es doloroso, sin duda, pero no algo que no sea capaz de soportar. Eso me desconcierta, me descoloca. No tiene sentido. Más que dolor, es terror lo que me llena. Me marea.

Durante el proceso Bill me habla, pero no soy capaz de entender ninguna de sus palabras, totalmente aturdido ante la horrorosa experiencia. Su voz suena calmada y de alguna manera casi dulce, apenas puedo distinguirla entre el zumbido que llena mis oídos. Lo que dura el momento me parece una eternidad.

Cuando termina, regresa todo a su lugar, incluida la tela de las prendas que me cubren. Me quedo tirado, con mis manos apretando fuertemente mi estomago, a pesar de que sé que la piel ha quedado sellada (por el momento). Siento que me ahogo y no me atrevo a tomar una respiración muy profunda, pues la sensación de que cualquier movimiento brusco provocará que mi piel vuelva a abrirse no me abandona. 

Miro hacia el techo sin verlo realmente. Mi mente es un revoltijo. Intento pensar en ti y en lo valiente que sé que fuiste hasta el final. Siempre quise ser como tú, pero sé bien que jamás fui ni siquiera tu sombra.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer…

Ya no puedo más. He decidido terminar con todo. No puedo sacudirme la sensación de que necesito pedirte perdón, pero no estoy seguro de si es por lo que estoy a punto de hacer o por el hecho de no haberlo hecho mucho antes. Aprovecho que Bill tiene un tiempo que no regresa, lo cual me ha dado la oportunidad de recuperarme un poco. Me dirijo lentamente al agujero en la pared. Había evitado hacerlo a toda costa desde aquella primera vez que Bill me acercó al borde para mostrarme su nuevo mundo.  Ésta siempre ha sido mi única vía de escape. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Quizás solo era algo que había querido ignorar como el cobarde que siempre he sido.

El mundo caótico me saluda nuevamente. Esta vez, debajo hay un lago de un oscuro color rojo  que luce sospechosamente espeso. Puedo notar, con cierta curiosa extrañeza, que esta vez la altura no me provoca vértigo. Doy la vuelta para poder mirarte, y a Dipper y Mabel que están junto a ti. Después levanto la cabeza para mirar a Soos, y a Wendy… y a todos. Mi visión es muy borrosa, hace mucho que perdí tus anteojos también, pero puedo reconocerlos vagamente a cada uno. Me siento mal al sentir que los estoy abandonando, pero intento consolarme pensando que tal vez está sea una forma de más bien poder volver a verlos. El pensamiento me reconforta.

Sin pensarlo más, dejo ir mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

Estoy cayendo.

Puedo ver la pirámide de Bill alejarse cada vez más mientras me dirijo hacia el vacío. Siento mi cuerpo romper el aire mientras lo atraviesa. La caída me da una cierta sensación de paz que no puedo evitar sentir reconfortante. Por un momento siento que soy libre. Cierro los ojos, preparado para impactar sobre lo que sea que haya debajo.

Pero entonces, siento una fuerza sobre natural detener bruscamente mi caída. Algo se cierra alrededor de mí, atrapándome. Una extraña sensación de hormigueo eléctrico me recorre. El terror me paraliza y mi respiración se engancha;  temo abrir los ojos. Y cuando finalmente lo hago puedo ver claramente a Bill, de un considerable tamaño, que me ha tomado con una mano y ahora me dirige de nuevo hacia su pirámide.

¡No!

Su ojo está fruncido, visiblemente enojado. Intento retorcerme para lograr zafarme de su agarre, pero su mano solo se aprieta más, quitándome el aire. Me dirige una mirada de advertencia y el terror finalmente consigue que me quede quieto.

En un momento ya estamos de regreso en el salón del trono. Al llegar me arroja bruscamente, haciéndome estrellar dolorosamente contra el suelo y deslizarme unos metros.

-¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?

Grita colérico, su color de pronto se ha oscurecido y solo sus bordes y su pupila brillan con dorado y rojo como si emanaran furia. Su voz también suena diferente; más gruesa y pesada, más grotesca. Hacía mucho que no lo veía perder el control de esta forma. Toma su bastón, que ha sacado de quién sabe dónde, y lo presiona contra mi pecho, clavándome  dolorosamente con él contra el piso.

-¡¿Crees que puedes escapar tan fácilmente?! ¡ERES MIO! ¡No dejarás este sitio JAMÁS!

Continúa gritándome, fuera de sí.

-¡No soy tuyo!

No sé de dónde demonios he sacado el valor de responderle. Me doy cuenta de que es casi la primera vez que le hablo desde que soy su prisionero (sin contar todos mis gritos y suplicas anteriores). No soy suyo. No quiero serlo. Noto mi voz algo seseante debido a mi falta de dientes, pero de alguna manera he conseguido que suene firme e incluso algo desafiante. ~~~~

Bill solo se enfurece más ante el desafío. Levanta nuevamente su bastón y lo deja caer otra vez, bruscamente, sobre mí. No se detiene. Continúa golpeándome sin clemencia. No tengo fuerzas para intentar detenerlo o siquiera cubrirme de los golpes, sé bien que sería inútil. Además no me interesa. Si me mata, estaría haciéndome un gran favor. Y si no, sé que eventualmente se cansará y se irá de nuevo.

Lo que ocurre es lo segundo. Quedo tirado en el suelo, completamente adolorido, temblando de dolor y rabia. Destrozado ante mi (nuevo) fracaso. ¿Puedes ver lo patético que soy Sixer?

Apenas puedo notar que el agujero que había en la pared ha desaparecido dejándome sin ninguna otra oportunidad de escapar.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye, Sixer…

Todo esto se ha vuelto una rutina. Es desgarrador darme cuenta que, después de tanto tiempo de lo mismo, me he acostumbrado a todas las vejaciones a las que ese monstro me somete: Tortura. Dolor. Miedo. Horror. Sus bruscos cambios de humor… hay veces que su risa resuena por todo el lugar, divertido  ante todo el daño físico y psicológico que me causa; sin embargo hay veces que parece más bien distraído, y otras en las que actúa con una furia desbordante como si tuviera alguna especie de  rencor personal contra mí.

No es que me importe demasiado, realmente. Después de todo, sin importar su estado de ánimo, lo único que significa para mí su presencia es dolor y sufrimiento. Me parece que cualquier nueva forma de tortura con la que llegue a salir ya ni siquiera sería capaz de sorprenderme. Me ha dejado más que demostrado que no hay forma de que alguna vez pueda llegar a escapar. Ni siquiera la muerte es un consuelo. Por más daño que me causa, siempre se asegura de no destruirme por completo de modo que eventualmente pueda “recuperarme”. Supongo que, de todos modos, esa sería una forma demasiado fácil de terminar. Una que definitivamente no merezco.

 

 

***~~~***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Por favor avísenme si creen que debo etiquetar o advertir algo más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas comienzan a "mejorar" para Stan. Eso no necesariamente significa algo bueno u_u

III

 

Oye, Sixer…

Puede que haya hablado demasiado pronto y resulte que Bill aún es capaz de sorprenderme y aterrorizarme. No es que se haya vuelto peor, creo que incluso podría lidiar con eso. Ahora muestra más una especie de pasividad que no puedo evitar sentir desconcertante. Sé que debe ser solo parte de una nueva forma de torturarme porque lo que logra es tensarme extremadamente esperando a que el dolor comience de nuevo, sin embargo el momento solo se alarga de manera horripilantemente ridícula.

Desde hace rato que llegó y desde entonces lo único que ha hecho es mirarme desde su asiento en su trono. No es como cuando solo se dedicaba a ignorarme. Por alguna razón se siente diferente y no logro identificar por qué. Puedo sentir su constante e insistente escrutinio sobre mí como si estuviera esperando algo, pero no tengo idea de qué pueda ser.

Yo intento no moverme, en el fondo temiendo que algún movimiento brusco de mi parte pueda ser el detonante para otra lluvia de golpes o cortes u horribles alucinaciones o cualquier otra tortura que tenga preparada para mí. Pero no hace nada.

Solo está ahí, mirándome.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

No lo soporto más y termino preguntando con enojo, completamente consciente de que eso podría enfadarlo y hacer que todo termine terriblemente mal; pero es que la presión que me provoca su simple mirada termina siendo demasiado para mí. Además no es como si no supiera que una nueva tortura terminará cayendo sobre mí de todos modos. Tristemente, es casi como si deseara que así fuera. Lo prefiero a tener que seguir soportando su mirada.

No contesta. Se levanta de su trono haciéndome llenar de espanto, tensándome en anticipación del dolor que sé que viene, pero lo único que hace es irse por donde sea que vino. Esto solo me desconcierta más. Es la primera vez que hace algo así. Es decir, no es la primera vez que me dirige una mirada tan intensa, pero sí la primera vez que su presencia en este lugar se limita solo a eso. En esta ocasión mirarme fue todo lo que hizo. No hubo palabras hirientes, no hubo mutilaciones, no hubo nada más allá de su mirada.

A pesar de que se ha ido, no consigo relajarme, con la horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento volverá y junto con él, el dolor multiplicado.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye, Sixer…

¿Es posible ahogarse con tu propia respiración? Bueno, supongo que en realidad lo que debería ser o no ser posible no tiene mucha relevancia ahora en este mundo dominado por demencia; sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntármelo porque ha sido  una sensación constante desde que estoy aquí, la estoy sintiendo justo  en este momento.

El terror me desborda mientras siento otro de sus insistentes y cada vez más habituales escrutinios, pero esta vez se siente particularmente terrible porque se encuentra más cerca de lo que acostumbra estar.

La mayoría del tiempo solía permanecer alejado, solo me miraba desde su trono y evitaba acercárseme demasiado. Incluso cuando me hiere procura hacerlo con sus poderes desde lejos y las pocas veces que se me había acercado tanto terminaba distrayéndome rápidamente por el dolor, por lo que no le ponía demasiada atención a su cercanía. Pero esta vez está decididamente cerca, justo frente a mí. No puedo evitar temblar intensamente.

Adelanta una mano y yo me estremezco por completo. Levanto instintivamente  los brazos, intentando poner alguna barrera protectora que sé muy bien será totalmente inútil; y así es porque no tiene ningún problema en esquivarlos. Coloca su mano sobre mi mejilla, acunándola,  me sorprende que su toque se sienta tan ligero, es absurdamente gentil. La ausencia de dolor me desconcierta. Levanto la mirada, interrogante sin poder evitarlo. Su ojo (tan horriblemente cerca) no me dice nada: esta vez no hay furia ni burla; más bien parece concentrado, como si quisiera descifrar o encontrar  algo.

Coloca su otra mano sobre mi hombro como intentando asegurarse de que me mantenga en mi lugar, algo innecesario pues me encuentro completamente paralizado. Después comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo sobre la tela, como si quisiera reconocerlo. Hace aparecer nuevas extremidades que salen de su cuerpo triangular mientras que las originales siguen sobre mi hombro y mejilla. Lo único que atino a hacer es respirar erráticamente, con un horrible nudo que se ha apretado en mi estomago, mientras  sus manos se pasean sobre mis brazos, mi espalda, mis costados, revuelven mi cabello (apelmazado de mugre y sangre), pasan por mis piernas, incluso rozan mi trasero y mi entrepierna. Un ligero gemido de dolor escapa de mis labios cuando aprieta algunos de los moretones y heridas más recientes, aunque este dolor no es nada comparado con los que he afrontado ya. Su ojo parece abrirse más por un segundo ante el sonido. Yo cierro los míos, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

-Abre los ojos, Stan.

Me ordena inmediatamente, llevando esta vez sus manos hacia mis parpados para obligarme a abrirlos con sus dedos.

-No hay nada más hermoso que una mirada llena de terror.

Añade en un tono bajo, meloso, como una horrible parodia de algo que pretendiera ser romántico.  Eso solo logra que me desconcierte más. Me niego a cumplir su orden, pero es poca la resistencia que puedo poner ante la dolorosa presión de sus dedos. Lo miro, él mismo parece desconcertado ante sus palabras anteriores. Finalmente me suelta y yo caigo al suelo sobre mis rodillas incapaz de sostenerme. Se me queda viendo durante un rato, de nuevo no soy capaz de descifrar su mirada. Después, como siempre, solo se va y yo me quedo ahí, intentando recuperar mi respiración.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer…

La actitud de Bill no deja de desconcertarme. Ya no hay más torturas. O más bien, ya no son tan brutales. Aún me infringe daño y terror cada que puede, pero su misma actitud ante mis reacciones parece haber cambiado. Ya no parece solo buscar hacerme gritar. Es como si buscara otra cosa pero no puedo saber qué. Eso me confunde profundamente.

Sigue procurando provocarme cortes y contusiones a lo largo del cuerpo, pero esta vez de una forma mucho más ligera. Una que casi puedo decir, si no fuera algo totalmente nauseabundo y descabellado, es gentil y hasta dulce. El dolor es mucho más ligero y soportable, tanto  que, en comparación con todo lo anteriormente vivido, se siente bien. Después se dedica a repasar cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando las heridas hasta abrirlas un poco más.

No sé qué es lo que busca pero por momentos parece encontrarlo. Parece perderse por completo como si no hubiera en el mundo algo más entretenido.

Yo solo atino a quedarme quieto, simplemente esperando el momento en que nuevamente se aburra y se vaya, pero cada vez es más el tiempo que le toma hacer eso. Entonces continua recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, cada rincón, por encima de la ropa e incluso algunas veces cuela sus manos por debajo. Su toque me provoca estremecimiento. Roza cada parte de mi anatomía. Llegando incluso a lugares que en otro tiempo y circunstancia podría haber dicho que son totalmente inapropiados.  Lugares que me hacen jadear por algo más que dolor sin que pueda evitarlo. Éstos parecen estarse convirtiendo cada vez más en sus favoritos; aunque para mí solo hacen que me sienta mucho más incómodo y, de alguna forma, furioso conmigo mismo. Pero es que después de tanto dolor… ¿es realmente tan malo que sienta bien un toque un poco más gentil?

Ya no sé qué pensar… ni tampoco qué esperar…

 

***~~~***

 

Oye, Sixer…

Esto de salir y entrar de la consciencia es bastante espeluznante. Especialmente porque creo que ni siquiera consigo cerrar los ojos para ello. Es simplemente como si me quedara en una especie de trance sin darme cuenta para después volver a ser consciente de mi entorno de una manera demasiado brusca. Como ya había dicho, no siento realmente la necesidad de dormir (sin que eso signifique que no esté horriblemente cansado), por lo que estos episodios no significan para mí ningún tipo de descanso o relajación, pero han sido algo frecuente desde que estoy aquí. Acabo de salir de uno ahora mismo y la sensación es tan vertiginosa como siempre, es como un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero con la extraña  sensación de que duró una eternidad, ni siquiera sé bien cómo explicarlo.  

Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de despejarme. Hay algo que no está bien (o al menos algo que es diferente) pero no logró descifrar qué pueda ser. Paseo la mirada a mi rededor y entonces lo noto. Poso mis ojos sobre los estandartes que hay encima de mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que ahora puedo ver los rostros de los que se encuentran ahí atrapados con una claridad que casi me marea. Sus facciones, y especialmente sus expresiones de terror son fácilmente distinguibles a gran detalle desde donde me encuentro. Volteo a ver la fuente de ustedes tres y noto lo mismo, mi vista se ha mejorado extremadamente de un momento a otro sin necesidad de recuperar mis anteojos. De hecho, estoy seguro que nunca en toda mi vida había visto de una manera tan clara y nítida.

¿Por qué?

Noto un ligero dolor en mi labio superior y me doy cuenta de que me lo he mordido en una especie de acto reflejo.  Llevo mi mano hacia mi boca con sorpresa, notando por primera vez que la siento extrañamente pesada. Toco ligeramente la herida nueva en mi labio, pero no me detengo ahí. Mis uñas chocan contra una superficie dura. Dientes. Intento sujetarlos y extraerlos para echarles un vistazo, pero me doy cuenta de que es imposible, están demasiado fijos a mi boca; un ligero escrutinio basta para darme cuenta de que parecen salir directamente de mis encías. Son mis verdaderos dientes.

No entiendo qué está pasando. Por qué un cambio tan repentino.

-¿Ya lo notaste?

La voz de Bill se escucha de repente haciéndome pegar un brinco. No había notado que estaba ahí (o si es que acababa de aparecer).

-¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto. Algo extraño debe estar planeando. Pero no logro figurarme qué.

No responde. No debería sorprenderme. Se acerca hasta donde estoy y levanta una mano hacia mí. Me estremezco por su cercanía e intento retroceder por reflejo, pero no puedo dar ni un paso cuando ya lo tengo prácticamente encima. Una de sus manos me toma fuertemente por la barbilla mientras la otra me sujeta por el cabello. Sus dedos se aprietan dolorosamente sobre mis mejillas, haciéndome abrir la boca y mostrar mis nuevos dientes. Solo me mira, moviendo ligeramente mi cabeza de un lado a otro como inspeccionando su obra.

Un dedo se acerca hacia mis labios y lo pasa tranquilamente sobre ellos. De nuevo su cercanía me aterroriza y desconcierta, pero esta vez no me toma tan de sorpresa. En un arranque de coraje (o tal vez de estupidez), de esos que aún me asaltan de vez en cuando, consigo atrapar ese dedo con los dientes, comenzando a apretar de inmediato lo más fuerte que puedo. Quisiera verlo retroceder de dolor o al menos sorprenderse, pero lo único que hace es abrir un poco más su ojo; no hace ningún intento de sacar su dedo de mi boca o siquiera soltarme.

Termino por cansarme y aflojar mi agarre,  más al sentir un líquido de un sabor raro (amargo pero extrañamente dulzón) llenar mi boca. Él aprovecha para retirar su mano sin soltar mi cabello y se queda viendo fijamente esa extremidad suya. El liquido extraño  y oscuro escurre por ella un momento [¿eso es su sangre? ¿esa cosa sangra?], antes de casi enseguida limpiarse, con un ligero resplandor azulado, sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Tan simpático como siempre.

Comenta simplemente. No parece enojado o sorprendido. Después vuelve a centrar su atención sobre mí. Lo sigo mirando con odio, ahora que mi boca está libre aprovecho para escupir a un lado y liberarme del sabor amargo que me causa algo de picor en la boca y la garganta (me recuerda vagamente el sabor del agua-ardiente). La mano que sigue sobre mi cabeza me hace regresar a la posición anterior y me mantiene en mi lugar, la otra (la que mordí) se posa sobre mi hombro. Su ojo se transforma en una boca de grotescas fauces mientras comienza a acercarse a mí, cada vez más y más de una manera que percibo como si fuera a cámara lenta, haciéndome paralizar nuevamente. Es de verdad horrible, con afilados dientes alrededor y una lengua negra y puntiaguda. Puedo notar que su ojo parece solo haberse retraído hacia el interior y ahora me mira fijamente desde lo que supongo que es su garganta.

¿Ahora piensa devorarme?

Me estremezco por completo ante la visión y el pensamiento. Al saber que no puedo hacer nada por alejarme, simplemente cierro los ojos con temor.

Algo húmedo y caliente se desliza sobre mis mejillas haciéndome soltar una involuntaria expresión de sorpresa y asco. Abro los ojos y me encuentro que su lengua oscura, salida de su ojo-boca, está lamiéndome. Llena mi cara con su saliva (la cual tiene un olor extraño, casi sangriento) y después se dirige a mi cuello.

¡¿Qué demonios?!Quisiera preguntar… no, más bien gritar y retorcerme y hacer que me suelte y me deje en paz, pero estoy completamente paralizado. Cierro los ojos de nuevo, esperando que todo termine pronto.

Después de un rato, que me parece eterno, finalmente se separa. Vuelve a mirarme como si esperara alguna reacción en especial de mi parte, pero yo sigo petrificado; a excepción de los temblores que me han asaltado de repente; con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración acelerada de terror.

Me observa por otro tiempo indefinido… y después se va otra vez.

 

***~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia por desnudamiento forzado en este capitulo. 
> 
> Warning for forced nudity in this chapter.

IV

Oye, Sixer…

Quisiera saber cuánto ha pasado desde que estoy en este sitio. Sigo sin poder percibir el tiempo.

Solo sé que la actitud de Bill no ha hecho sino volverse cada vez más desconcertante. Mentiría si te dijera que no me asusta. Antes  al menos podía darme una idea de lo que significaba su presencia cerca de mí: un más que asegurado dolor atroz, tanto físico como emocional, pero ahora no tengo idea de lo que me puede esperar una vez que se aparece en esta habitación. No sé si comenzará a torturarme, o solo se me quedara mirando, o comenzara a burlarse de mí, o vendrá con esos extraños  manoseos que no hacen sino incomodarme y hacerme estremecer de horror y desconcierto. O si va a salir con alguna cosa nueva. O peor, que tal vez haga todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Esta aquí de nuevo. Ha aparecido de la nada sin que yo me diera cuenta, simplemente al levantar un poco la vista de donde la había estado clavando en el suelo (desde el lugar en el que he estado de pie por un tiempo que no he sido capaz de notar) resulta que está ahí, justo frente a mí.

Parece alegre  y eso, lo sé más que bien, no puede significar para mí nada bueno.

-Es hora de algunos cambios por aquí, Stan.

No sé a qué se refiere y la verdad es que no quiero averiguarlo. Tengo casi el impulso de salir corriendo, de intentar huir y esconderme en algún lugar donde no pueda hacerme más daño, pero sé muy bien que eso es imposible. Ya no existe en este mundo (su mundo) tal lugar. 

Un chasquido de sus dedos y de pronto el suelo del salón, o al menos una parte que se encuentra muy cerca de dónde estoy yo, comienza a moverse. Solo puedo mirar asustado cómo la superficie parece hundirse para crear una especie de agujero de forma circular hasta quedar no demasiado profundo. Después, el agujero comienza a llenarse de un líquido claro, al parecer salido de la nada, hasta casi quedar al ras. El líquido es ligeramente turbio, de un color verde claro que parece brillar tenuemente y apenas sobresale contra la superficie de los oscuros bloques con los que está hecho el palacio del monstruo.

Me he quedado paralizado (otra vez), a unos metros de donde apareció lo que parece ser una especie de piscina circular y bastante amplia (creo que fácilmente podrían caber unos diez hombres sin estar demasiado apretados). Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que Bill se ha acercado peligrosamente hasta donde estoy, hasta que lo siento hablar. Su voz suena directamente en mi oreja, justo sobre mí.

-Comencemos con esto.

Me toma de los hombros sujetando el largo saco, o más bien los deformes retazos que quedan del que alguna vez fue tu saco, con un agarre firme pero extrañamente gentil y comienza a deslizarlo. Me estremezco por completo y no es solo por su cercanía,  me retuerzo bruscamente por instinto, tratando de quitármelo de encima.

-¡No!

Para mi sorpresa, se detiene momentáneamente como si mi reacción hubiera sido inesperada, pero casi enseguida se recompone y no luce muy contento con mi negativa.

Vuelve a acercarse y esta vez es más brusco en sus intentos de quitarme el saco, hasta que finalmente logra desprenderlo de mi cuerpo por más esfuerzos que hago para evitarlo. Intento recuperarlo, pero entonces múltiples manos oscuras salen de la nada y me sujetan al tiempo que comienzan a retirar el resto de la ropa. Comienzan a jalonear el suéter, desprenden la correa que cruza el pecho, desabrochan los pantalones. Intento resistirme nuevamente, retorcerme, tratar de alejar esos horribles miembros de mí,  pero es totalmente inútil.

Bill solo me mira mientras las cosas me desnudan, rompiendo la tela y retirándola. Y yo, poco a poco, me voy quedando sin fuerzas, cada vez más agotado. Sin embargo no me detengo.

No es que se trate de una cuestión de pudor o vergüenza. Me da totalmente igual si el desquiciado demonio me ve desnudo. Pero esta ropa... ¡Esta ropa es tuya Sixer! Tal vez suene tonto y patético pero no me importa; esto es lo único que me queda de ti y no puedo permitir que también me lo arrebate.

Mis esfuerzos resultan vanos. Pronto terminan de quitarme cada prenda y me veo totalmente desnudo, incluso las pesadas botas se han desprendido de mi cuerpo. Con la respiración agitada, observo como los restos de tela  y demás materiales flotan formando una bola amorfa hasta quedar muy cerca de Bill quien, con otro dramático chasquido de sus dedos, hace que comiencen a arder en llamas justo frente a mis ojos.

Vuelvo a gritar, a intentar acercarme al fuego para rescatar las prendas, pero las delgadas manos vuelven a sujetarme y me impiden acercarme. El fuego arde hasta consumir por completo la ropa y desintegrarla.

Bill no se inmuta. Solo sigue ahí, observando el espectáculo. Sé que, de haber querido, hubiera podido deshacerse de mi ropa de una manera mucho más rápida y sencilla. Pero lo prefirió de esta forma. Es un lunático amante del drama después de todo. Se queda ahí sin realizar otro movimiento. Solo observándome y casi puedo sentir que su ojo me atraviesa. Desvío mi mirada hacia el suelo, derrotado y tembloroso; exhausto por la lucha y con nuevas lágrimas de furia deslazándose por mis mejillas.

Se acerca a mí nuevamente, pero esta vez no intento retroceder. Ya me lo ha quitado todo. No me importa nada. Ni lo que planee hacerme ahora, ni el mundo destruido que hay afuera, ni siquiera el hecho de estar completamente desnudo. Llega hasta donde estoy y me sujeta con fuerza de la barbilla de forma dolorosa, obligándome a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Sé que dije que ya no me importa nada, pero eso no me impide regresarle la mirada con odio.

No dice nada. Podría jurar que por un momento siento su dedo pulgar deslizarse por mi mejilla casi como si fuera una caricia. No puedo evitar estremecerme. Pero todo es fugaz. Con un simple movimiento, me empuja hacia atrás y yo caigo de lleno en la enorme piscina que, casi había olvidado, sigue detrás de mí.

El contacto con el líquido me provoca un estremecimiento en un principio, como si estuviera esperando que mi piel comenzara a arder en cuanto la tocara o algo parecido, pero pronto me doy cuenta que no es nada más que agua; pura y fresca. Y no puedo evitar encontrar la sensación, de forma involuntaria, extremadamente reconfortante. Puedo fácilmente estar de pie dentro de la alberca, el agua apenas me llega a los hombros. El líquido pronto se tiñe al comenzar a limpiar la sangre y demás suciedad que me cubre. No me muevo. Es como si la inesperada comodidad me hubiera dejado pasmado por un momento. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sentí algo parecido.

Cierro los ojos casi sin darme cuenta. Cuando los abro veo a Bill flotando a la orilla de la piscina desde donde me arrojó. Como siempre, solo observándome. Su constante escrutinio se vuelve cada vez más intenso e incómodo; siempre lo ha sido, sí, pero esta vez lo siento de alguna manera más pesado y no logro descifrar porqué.

-Límpiate.

Me ordena, pero yo me veo incapaz de moverme. Desnudo, en medio de una piscina fresca y reconfortante, no puedo evitar darme cuenta que es la situación más extraña en la que me encontrado en mucho tiempo.

Después de un rato parece cansarse de mi falta de reacción. Con ligeros movimientos de sus manos, comienza a manipular el agua para que se agite alrededor de mí y se lleve toda la inmundicia que hay sobre mi cuerpo. Es entonces cuando reacciono, intentando instintivamente proteger mi rostro de los constantes chorros de agua que lo golpean una y otra vez impidiéndome respirar bien, no puedo evitar tomar varios tragos que hacen que mi boca y nariz ardan un poco, no es realmente doloroso pero sí muy molesto.

Parece divertirse, casi puedo escucharlo soltar una ligera risa, pero no estoy seguro pues yo sigo tratando de no ahogarme.

Finalmente se detiene después de un rato y yo aprovecho para intentar recuperar mi respiración y para despejar mi cara de los mechones de cabello húmedos que han quedado sobre ella y del exceso de agua que sigue sobre mis ojos, tratando de aclarar mi vista. Siento vagamente la alberca comenzar a drenarse (por un momento me pregunto hacia dónde se estará yendo esa agua, sin que realmente me interese la respuesta)  hasta quedar completamente vacía.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro que Bill, como parece ser ya su costumbre, no me quita la vista de encima.  El fondo de la piscina comienza a elevarse lentamente (sorprendiéndome un poco pero sin hacerme perder el equilibrio) hasta quedar a la misma altura que el suelo del resto del lugar, como si el agujero nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Casi no soy capaz de registrar lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Bill me obligo a tomar un baño? Como porqué o para qué. No lo entiendo, jamás he podido entenderlo, su actitud la encuentro cada vez más desconcertante. Como sea, no dudo que sus propósitos finales sean totalmente oscuros y dementes.

Un nuevo chasquido de sus dedos y de pronto me veo completamente seco y  vestido otra vez, pero no con las mismas ropas (tus ropas) que me arrebató. Algo apareció detrás de mí junto con las prendas y por acto reflejo no puedo evitar dar la vuelta para ver qué es.

Es un espejo. O eso creo, no puedo estar seguro porque por un momento no soy capaz de reconocer al hombre que me regresa una mirada sorprendida (podría decir que aturdida). No creo que se deba solamente al hecho de que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vi mi reflejo, ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo o cuándo fue esa última vez.

Sigo siendo yo, de eso no hay duda. Pero hay muchos cambios. Uno pensaría que, después de todo el infierno que he pasado en este sitio en las manos de Bill, no quedaría de mí ni sombra de lo que alguna vez fui. Y así es, pero no de la manera que esperaría. Luzco sano, incluso fuerte. Sin los lentes creo que me veo más joven. Mis labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa, me permiten ver una hilera de dientes derechos y blancos. Mi barba y mi cabello no han crecido ni un milímetro, mi cara luce de hecho como si me acabara de afeitar a pesar de que tampoco tengo idea de cuándo fue la última vez que necesité hacerlo.

Bajo la mirada de mi rostro y observo las nuevas prendas con las que me ha vestido Bill. Se parecen mucho al viejo traje  que encontré entre tus cosas hace tanto y que por mucho tiempo usé como parte de mi personaje de Señor Misterio, pero también tiene cambios significativos: se ve mucho más nuevo y resistente, de una calidad mucho mayor a la que hubiera podido pagar nunca en mi vida. El fez de papá no está. Mi cabello está al descubierto, sigue siendo del tono gris de las canas pero luce muy cuidado, creo que jamás lo había tenido así (nunca fui muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto). El símbolo del _Santo Arenque_ ahora aparece elegantemente bordado en dorado en una de las solapas del saco. Los zapatos lucen nuevos y lustrosos.

Bill se ha acercado a mí por detrás. Sentirlo justo sobre mi espalda me hace pegar un brinco.

-Nada mal, ¿eh?

Posa una mano  sobre mi cabeza, acariciando levemente mis cabellos, provocándome otro estremecimiento. No estoy seguro a qué se refiere y no tengo ganas de preguntárselo. Así que pregunto otra cosa:

-¿Por qué?

Mi tono calmado y sorprendido es inesperado, al menos para mí pues preferiría poder gritarle con indignada furia, pero a él parece agradarle.

-Por mucho que disfrute viéndote cubierto con tu propia sangre e inmundicia, considero que siempre es mejor un lienzo en blanco ¿no te parece? Así podemos empezar otra vez desde el principio.

No dudo que eso signifique que planea comenzar nuevamente con las torturas. Simplemente me ha “arreglado” para poder romperme de nuevo. No es sorprendente. Eso suena bastante como él, de una manera que incluso podría decir que es extrañamente tranquilizadora. Aunque no realmente, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor para describir la sensación, seguramente solo es cierto alivio al enfrentarme a una situación que casi puedo considerar predecible y conocida, aunque sepa perfectamente que eso solo significa intenso dolor en mi futuro.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye, Sixer…

¿Qué se supone que sigue ahora?

Quisiera saberlo pero si en algo se ha convertido mi vida, si es que le puedo llamar vida a lo que Bill me ha permitido mantener, es en un completo e incierto sinsentido.

Bill no dice nada por un buen rato, tanto que el silencio comienza a lastimarme los oídos, ¿o los nervios?, a estas alturas ya ni siquiera sé con certeza qué es lo que me afecta. Me da la impresión de que se irá, como es ya su costumbre, y me dejará solo de nuevo en esta habitación fría y oscura a que pueda seguir regodeándome en mi soledad y mi dolor. Casi lo espero. Ni siquiera tengo ganas ya de seguir enfrentando su mirada. Solo quiero que se largue.

Pero, de nuevo, eso sería algo bastante predecible. Y si Bill se ha vuelto experto en una cosa, es en tomarme desprevenido.

-Tu higiene no es el único cambio que tengo en mente, Stan.

Dice después de haber estado viéndome por quien sabe cuánto tiempo a través del espejo sin prácticamente moverse de su sitio.

Me da la vuelta para que pueda encararlo y extiende una mano, ofreciéndomela como si esperara que yo simplemente la tome. ¡Cómo si yo fuera a hacer algo como eso! Jamás me acercaría a ese monstruo por iniciativa propia. Excepto, tal vez, para soltarle unos cuantos más que merecidos puñetazos. O eso haría, claro, si no supiera que es algo totalmente inútil y que seguramente ni siquiera alcanzaría a tocarlo; o si me hubiera terminado de arrancar por completo la cordura al punto de que hubiera perdido del todo mi instinto de conservación. Y creo que es precisamente éste el que me hace quedarme congelado en mi sitio, simplemente observando la mano que me ha ofrecido con terror al preguntarme qué pasaría si se me ocurriera tomarla, o qué es lo que me va a pasar una vez que no lo haga.

Su ojo se entrecierra, ligeramente fruncido con lo que parece fastidio ante mi total falta de reacción. Y yo me estremezco, moviéndome finalmente solo para retroceder un poco, queriendo alejarme de él. Hace un ligero ruido que suena como una extraña mezcla entre un gruñido y un suspiro resignado cuando finalmente parece comprender que no voy a tomar su mano (lo cual, pensándolo bien, es bastante raro; digo esa cosa ni siquiera respira ¿o sí?).

Se acerca más hacia mí con decisión. Intento retroceder de nuevo pero no es mucho lo que puedo alejarme antes de sentirlo sujetarme fuertemente del brazo, haciéndome girar ligeramente y comenzar a caminar a trompicones, alejándonos cada vez más del trono, y de la fuente, y de los estandartes de los demás.

Me lleno de terror por un momento pero no soy capaz de zafarme de su agarre o siquiera intentar detenerme, es como si no tuviera voluntad alguna. No sé a dónde me lleva y no tengo el valor para preguntarlo. Volteo la cabeza lo más que puedo tratando de tomar un vistazo de sus rostros.

Me está alejando de ustedes. Otra vez. Y eso me hace entrar en pánico.  No solo a donde me lleva puede ser  un lugar horrible y aterrador (como si este sitio no lo fuera ya), pero, por muy doloroso que fuera, observarte a ti y a todos los demás me daba siempre aunque sea un poco de fuerza para seguir resistiendo todo lo que he estado viviendo. La idea de encontrarme esta vez completamente solo me aterra.

No puedo seguir mirándolos por mucho tiempo; de repente unas puertas grandes y pesadas que parecen haber salido de la nada se cierran sonoramente, dejando el salón del trono cerrado  y lejos de mi vista.

Mi respiración se agita. Quiero gritar, pero no soy capaz de producir sonido alguno. No sé si vuelva a ese lugar. No sé si vuelva a verlos.

_***~~~***_

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer =)
> 
> Thanks for reading =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual assault

V

Oye Sixer…

Sigo completamente aterrado. Hemos caminado por un tiempo que de nuevo no soy capaz de distinguir qué tan largo ha sido pero que me ha parecido eterno. No me atrevo a decir una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, solo puedo concentrarme en respirar y en intentar no tropezar con mis propios pies. Ni siquiera sé en qué dirección vamos. Atravesamos largos e intrincados pasillos y escaleras que no sé bien si suben o bajan.  Todo tiene el mismo aire frio y oscuro con toques dementes de la sala del trono.

Finalmente, atravesamos una puerta que no noté en qué momento apareció frente a nosotros. Cierro los ojos, pues por un momento la repentina claridad  que nos recibe me ha enceguecido. Cuando soy capaz de abrirlos de nuevo, me encuentro con que estamos en una nueva habitación. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, no sé qué era lo que esperaba pero definitivamente no era esto.

El lugar es amplio e iluminado aunque no soy capaz de percibir de dónde proviene la luz. Hay una gran cama de sábanas negras  contra una de las paredes que se extienden hacia arriba de forma piramidal. En la pared del otro extremo hay una larga mesa llena de fuentes y bandejas a rebozar, un par de sofás en uno de los rincones y varios muebles y detalles más a los que me encuentro demasiado aturdido como para poner mucha atención. Todo luce pulcro y arreglado. La decoración es extraña, fría pero elegante y de alguna forma agradable a la vista. Mentiría si dijera que no parece un lugar extremadamente acogedor.

-¿Te gusta?

Escucho la voz del demonio muy cerca de mí. Su tono es jovial y casi puedo jurar que parece emocionado. No entiendo nada. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es este lugar? Y por qué Bill me ha traído aquí. No encuentro voz para expresar todas las dudas que me han asaltado ni mucho menos para contestar su pregunta. ¿Qué importa si la habitación me gusta o no?

Bill parece algo decepcionado con mi falta de reacción. Pero, honestamente ¿qué esperaba? Ya que no contesto ni digo nada, vuelve a hablar él, pero con menos entusiasmo.

-Como sea, vivirás aquí a partir de ahora. No puedes quejarte… tiene todas las comodidades. Mucho más de lo que hubieras podido tener en tu pobre vida.

Sigo sin contestar. Aún no se me ocurre nada que decir y no es como que tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo de cualquier modo. Sin duda estoy sorprendido. Pero no es como que espere que algo bueno pueda salir de todo esto.

Finalmente parece hartarse, desaparece del lugar con un gesto de enfado y lo que casi parece indignación, como si hubiera encontrado mi total falta de respuesta y reacción como un gesto extremadamente grosero. Pero, de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que esperaba?

 

 

_***~~~***_

 

Oye, Sixer…

¡Puedo verte!

No solo a ti. También a los niños, quienes juegan y corren alegres por el patio trasero de la cabaña. Sueltan estruendosas risas y yo no puedo pensar en un sonido más hermoso que ese. Tú estás de pie, observándolos desde el otro lado del patio con una sonrisa en tu rostro. De pronto vuelves tu cabeza y me miras. Sin perder tu sonrisa, atraviesas el patio hasta donde estoy.

-Stanley

Puedo escuchar tu voz fuerte y clara, risueña. Al fondo los niños siguen jugando. Quiero responderte de la misma manera. Abro mi boca para decir tu nombre, pero de pronto me doy cuenta de que no recuerdo cuál es. Esto me hace sentir pánico por un instante, pero casi enseguida una palabra centellea en mi mente.

_Stanford_.

Ese es tu nombre.

-Stanford.

Finalmente soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta y al hacerlo tu sonrisa parece ampliarse. Levantas una mano y la pasas suavemente entre mis cabellos. Ese simple gesto me pone inmensamente feliz.

-Stanford

Repito

-Stanford, Stanford…Stanford…

Una y otra vez como si fuera una letanía, cerrando los ojos,  disfrutando del contacto. Siento mi voz quebrarse.  Hermano, te he extrañado tanto.

Todo se desvanece de una manera dolorosamente abrupta. La oscuridad lo cubre todo en una explosión de dolor que se extiende desde mi pecho y mi cabeza. Suelto un quejido y abro los ojos.

Te has ido. También los niños, y la cabaña y… todo. 

Paseo la mirada a mi rededor y noto que me encuentro en la extraña habitación donde me había dejado Bill.

Ahora entiendo que mi visión de ustedes no fue más que un sueño. Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Acaso me quedé dormido? El descanso había sido una de las muchas cosas que Bill me había quitado.

Y hablando de Bill.

Se encuentra aquí también (no me es difícil notarlo), flotando en el centro de la habitación. Llevo mi mano hacia a mi cabeza y descubro que estoy sangrando ligeramente y que al parecer estoy contra una de las paredes como si algo o alguien me hubiera lanzado, haciéndome impactar sobre ella. No tengo idea de cómo fue que llegué a esta posición, pero no necesito ser un genio para imaginarme que ese alguien  debía ser un cierto demonio triangular.

Levanto la mirada para observar a Bill nuevamente. Su ojo me mira con enojo, pero parece diferente al usual tipo de ira que suele dedicarme. Casi pareciera estarme acusando de algo. Y no tengo idea de qué es lo que pueda ser.

-Bill… qué demonios…

Se acerca hasta llegar a donde me encuentro sin permitirme decir nada más. Sin mucha delicadeza me levanta del suelo, recordándome por un momento mis primeros días como su prisionero, y me obliga a dirigirme hacia el extremo de la habitación donde se encuentra la gran cama en la que, ahora recuerdo, me había recostado. Una vez ahí, me toma de los hombros, obligándome a encararlo; no sé qué es lo que hará ahora y la incertidumbre me hace llenar de espanto.

Intento retroceder y alejarme, pero súbitamente me doy cuenta de que estoy inmovilizado. Mis piernas no responden, como si se hubieran quedado pegadas al frío suelo. Comienzo a sentir mi respiración agitarse, no estoy seguro si es por el esfuerzo o por terror.

Bill dirige sus manos hacia la parte delantera de mi saco y, con un movimiento fluido, lo abre sin mucha ceremonia. Desata la corbata roja para retirarla y  después la arroja sin cuidado. Comienza a desabotonar la camisa blanca.

No es la primera vez que me desnuda a la fuerza, pero esta vez es  diferente. Me estremezco completamente, estaba ya acostumbrado a las torturas, al dolor, al desconcierto. A Bill hiriéndome de todas las maneras posibles. Incluso a sus avances incómodos… Pero esto…

No sé cómo lidiar con esto.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?

No puedo evitar preguntar de una manera que seguramente suena ingenua y totalmente estúpida. Me retuerzo intentando zafarme de su agarre.  No espero que responda pero sorpresivamente lo hace.

-Lo que yo quiera.

Claro, nada nuevo. Su voz es inesperadamente calmada y solo logra ponerme más y más nervioso. Termina de desabotonar la camisa a pesar de mis esfuerzos por evitarlo y se dirige enseguida hacia los pantalones; quita primero el cinturón para después soltar el botón y bajar el cierre, sin prisa pero firme.  Me sigo retorciendo ante su toque, pero es poco o nada lo que realmente puedo hacer para evitar que me siga quitando la ropa. Finalmente, los pantalones caen hasta quedar enredados alrededor de mis tobillos junto a mi ropa interior.

Bill se aleja un poco, como buscando observarme mejor. Mi respiración se ha vuelto pesada, me cuesta tomar aire y siento que no logro retenerlo. Levanto la vista hacia Bill y sé que mi rostro debe estar reflejando todo el terror y desconcierto que me ha invadido. Él me regresa la mirada, pero como siempre no soy capaz de descifrar su expresión. Se acerca a mí nuevamente y yo vuelvo estremecerme y retorcerme, tratando de escapar ~~.~~

Dirige sus manos hacia mí y las pasa con suavidad sobre mi barriga, que sigue cubierta por la delgada camiseta blanca; su toque me provoca nuevos estremecimientos. Ya me ha tocado y manoseado antes, pero sencillamente no puedo acostumbrarme a la sensación. Sus manos son calientes, no al punto de quemarme pero  sí son mucho más cálidas que las de ninguna persona (o creatura) que haya tocado alguna vez, además de tener un ligero toque eléctrico.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, termina  de deshacerse de la ropa que quedó colgada o enredada en mi cuerpo, desapareciéndola a excepción de  la camiseta y calcetines. Debo dar un aspecto ridículo pero no es algo que me importe. La sensación de sus manos que siguen sobre mí es suficientemente para distraerme de todo lo demás. Intento recuperar mi respiración pero me está resultando cada vez más difícil lograrlo.

Me rodea con sus brazos, obligándome a acercarme y yo por instinto intento alejarme  sin lograrlo. Me levanta del suelo con facilidad y después me deja caer sobre la cama donde aterrizo pesadamente y sin gracia. Intento incorporarme, pero solo alcanzo a moverme un poco antes de sentirlo sobre mí.

-Suéltame

Le exijo pero con apenas un hilo de voz. El no me hace caso alguno.

Vuelve a pasar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Nuevas extremidades se hacen presentes y rápidamente se unen a su exploración. Un par de manos sujetan mis muñecas y me obligan a llevarlas hasta quedar a ambos lados de mi cabeza, dejando mi pecho desprotegido. Levanta la tela que aún me cubre exponiendo mi piel para que él pueda seguir manoseando a su antojo. Recorre lentamente mis piernas, obligándome a abrirlas y flexionarlas,  posicionándose entre ellas. Acaricia la parte trasera e interna de mis muslos. Llega hasta mi miembro y lo cubre con otra de sus manos, jalándolo, recorriéndolo, retirando suavemente la piel del prepucio; busca una reacción de mi parte pero yo me encuentro demasiado asustado para eso.

-¡No!

Sigo intentando zafarme. Me parece que para este punto es demasiado claro lo que pretende. A pesar de todo lo que he vivido ya, esto es algo que ni en mis peores pesadillas me habría esperado. Él continúa ignorando mis palabras y mis vanos intentos de lograr que me suelte. Se encarga de empujar mis piernas hacia mí, haciéndome flexionarlas más y tomar una posición totalmente denigrante. Mis rodillas tocan mis hombros, la parte baja de mi espalda ya no toca la cama y mi trasero ha quedado expuesto.

-¡Por favor!

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dije esas palabras. Siempre me habían parecido algo inútil, pero en este momento son ya lo único que se me ocurre para tratar de detener esta horrible pesadilla. De nuevo, parecen caer en oídos sordos.

No es como si solo me estuviera ignorando, Bill parece literalmente incapaz de escucharme. Solo sigue recorriéndome, observando cada reacción de mi parte, como hipnotizado. Siento algo presionarse contra mi entrada. Creo que es uno de sus dedos. Con un empuje firme comienza a introducirlo lentamente en mí. Vuelvo a pedirle que se detenga, pero por supuesto no lo hace.

Su dedo entra completamente y comienza a moverlo enseguida haciéndome soltar nuevos quejidos. Sus movimientos son muy lentos. La sensación no es realmente dolorosa pero sí muy incómoda y, por supuesto, totalmente indeseada.  Pronto introduce otro dedo y comienza a moverlo a la par del otro. Su pulgar presiona contra la base de mis testículos y después lo desliza lentamente por el perineo. Otro quejido me traiciona. Contra mi voluntad mi pene comienza a despertar ante los estímulos recibidos.  Siento mi cara arder y el sudor cubrir todo mi cuerpo.

El ojo de Bill se abre casi con sorpresa, o curiosidad, ante las reacciones que está logrando arrebatarme. Levanta la mirada y me observa de pies a cabeza. Sus manos siguen recorriéndome. Apenas puedo notar que sus miembros y su pupila ya no son negros, sino dorados. El color de su cuerpo también ha cambiado, ahora es rojo pero no parece el mismo color de cuando está enojado, este tono luce más brillante, más intenso. Su figura se divide en tres partes y de cada base emergen afilados dientes y puntiagudas lenguas con las que se apresura a lamerme y recorrerme como si fueran tentáculos.

La visión es demasiado horrorosa como para soportarla, pero no logra distraerme de todo lo que me está haciendo. Una de las lenguas llega hasta mi boca y la penetra, amordazándome, provocándome arcadas. Intento sacarla pero es inútil.  Muevo la cabeza, ya incapaz de producir palabra o grito alguno más allá de fuertes quejidos y algunos resoplidos que solo terminan siendo sonidos húmedos, ahogados por la cosa dentro de mi boca.

Una nueva extremidad suya aparece en mi campo de visión. Otra especie de tentáculo pero es diferente a los demás, luce más sólido. Oscuro y amenazante, sale de una apertura muy cerca de su base, entre sus piernas. Me estremezco ante la visión del nuevo miembro y no puedo evitar seguirlo mientras se dirige directamente hacia mi entrada, comenzando a empujar enseguida después de haber extraído suavemente sus dedos.

Aprieto los ojos, y también los dientes sobre la legua que sigue dentro de mi boca, ante la sensación de la cosa abriéndome y haciéndose espacio entre mis entrañas. Es grande, ardiente y pulsante.  Está muy húmedo, recubierto con alguna especie de líquido espeso,  por lo que realmente no le cuesta deslizarse dentro. La sensación es extraña y sobre todo demasiado abrumadora y nauseabunda.

-Stanley

Escucho su voz decir mi nombre. Se ha quedado quieto. No sé si es para permitirme acostumbrarme o porque él mismo necesita un segundo para ajustarse a la sensación de enterrarse en mí tan profundamente.

Finalmente consigo liberar mi boca y encontrar mi respiración de nuevo, pero es solo para gritar ante todas las sensaciones y emociones que me desbordan en este momento.

Siento su superficie plana y ardiente apoyarse contra mi trasero y muslos, es inesperadamente suave, casi parece piel. La mano sobre mi miembro sigue bombeado una erección que ya está completamente despierta. Sus otras manos siguen recorriendo cada palmo de piel que tienen a su alcance, encontrando mis pezones y comenzando a jugar con ellos. Bill aprieta su agarre, como si buscara darse impulso, y entonces comienza a moverse. Sale lentamente, haciéndome soltar un nuevo quejido, para casi enseguida volver a entrar a un ritmo enloquecedoramente lento.  Un ritmo que mantiene por un tiempo que me parece no terminar jamás. El tentáculo  que entra y sale  de mí roza mi próstata una y otra vez, provocándome descargas eléctricas que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

Siento algo explotar dentro de mí. Mi semen es expulsado por mi miembro en potentes chorros de forma casi repentina mientras una presión en mi estomago parece liberarse y expandirse hacia el resto de mi cuerpo; es algo más doloroso que placentero.

No sé por cuánto tiempo permanece Bill  moviéndose dentro de mí, probablemente en algún punto me he desmallado; pero de pronto se detiene, profundamente dentro e inclinado sobre mi cuerpo. Su cosa dentro parece vibrar, arrancándome estremecimientos y ligeras convulsiones que hacen que  mi cuerpo entero se sacuda. Entonces siento algo líquido y ardiente  llenarme por completo, tanto que incluso temo que comience a desbordarse por los demás orificios de mi cuerpo, pero debe ser solo una exageración mía porque eso no ocurre.

Bill se queda quieto por un rato. Aún dentro de mí. Su color lentamente regresa al usual tono amarillo mientras sus extremidades extras vuelven al interior de su cuerpo. Incluyendo la cosa que estaba dentro de mí. Retrae su lengua que había permanecido recorriendo mi cara y boca  y saca el tentáculo de mi entrada muy lentamente, esta vez sí siento como un líquido espeso escapa de mi interior y escurre sobre las sabanas donde me ha tomado y en donde mi cuerpo cae laxo, totalmente exhausto e incapaz de sostenerse, después de que finalmente suelta mis piernas.

Se separa de mí, flotando ligeramente sobre la cama y me observa desde arriba. Podría decir que casi parece sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer, pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro de nada. Mi vista está perdida en el techo del dosel de la gran cama, hay un intenso zumbido ensordeciendo mis oídos.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de darme cuenta del momento exacto en el que desaparece, pero de pronto me encuentro completamente solo, aún con la respiración agitada y la vista perdida. Y con una horrible sensación de vacío que no me permite dejar de temblar.

 

 

***~~~***

 


	7. Chapter 7

VI

Sixer…

Mi cuerpo tiembla y no consigo controlar mi respiración. Sigo exactamente en la misma posición en la que Bill me dejó. Cuando finalmente soy capaz de moverme, no puedo evitar retorcerme y manotear como si aún tuviera a Bill encima de mí. Los movimientos frenéticos hacen que me deslice por la cama sin darme cuenta hasta que caigo pesadamente al suelo. La brusquedad y el impacto me provocan dolor, especialmente en mi parte baja, pero no me importa, de hecho apenas puedo notarlo. Me las arreglo para arrastrarme por el suelo hacia atrás. Con el dolor que me recorre y mis movimientos erráticos no creo ser capaz de ponerme de pie y me encuentro demasiado alterado para intentarlo. Solo quiero alejarme, no quiero estar cerca de esa cama, no quiero estar aquí. Pero no es muy lejos lo que puedo llegar, al menos no lo que me gustaría. Termino chocando contra una de las paredes, cerca de un pequeño escritorio.

Siento mi pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de una respiración que sigue completamente descontrolada. Hay una sensación en la boca de mi estomago que me oprime. Siento como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento, pero el impulso no termina de llegar. Mis hombros tiemblan violentamente.

Sigo sin poder creer lo que pasó. Lo que Bill me hizo. El recuerdo me asalta. Una y otra vez. Sus manos sobre mi piel. Sus lenguas enredándose en mí, en mis brazos, en mis piernas, profanándome. Su miembro oscuro y amenazador acercándose a mí, penetrándome.

Intento tragar un nudo que se ha cerrado en mi garganta, pero lo único que siento es que me estoy ahogando. Ni siquiera puedo gritar, aunque tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo.  Estoy completamente aterrorizado, siento que voy a morir. Eso es lo que deseo.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer

Pensé que jamás sería capaz de salir de ese estado desesperado y demente en el que me había sumido, pero inesperadamente  resultó que  la calma fue llegando eventualmente. Aunque creo que sería más correcto decir que fue el cansancio el que se apoderó de mí, ya que no hay manera de que pueda encontrar nada parecido a la calma.

Sigo tirado sobre el suelo, desnudo y sucio con el resultado de los hechos acontecidos. Incluso el dolor se ha ido, o quizás es solo el hecho de que ya ni siquiera soy capaz de notarlo. Lo único que recorre mi cuerpo es un horrible entumecimiento. Mi respiración también se ha serenado, sigo sintiendo nauseas pero son ahora mucho más soportables.

Y a pesar de todo no soy capaz de terminar de asimilar lo que pasó. Que Bill me…

Ni siquiera soy capaz de decirlo. Me parece una idea demasiado grotesca  y totalmente descabellada.  El solo pensarlo provoca que el nudo en mi estomago se apriete dolorosamente y un nuevo ataque de ansiedad amenace con asaltarme. Aún así, me es imposible deshacerme de las sensaciones que me provocan las escenas que se repiten en mi mente una y otra vez.

Un nuevo temblor comienza a hacerse presente pero esta vez es mucho más ligero, seguramente debido al cansancio. Lo que Bill me hizo no es algo que hubiera podido esperar de ninguna forma ni siquiera después  de haber vivido ya tantas bajezas y  sufrimiento en sus manos. Creí que me odiaba. No es que ahora crea otra cosa, pero jamás pensé que un ser como él tuviera impulsos de tipo sexual ni mucho menos que alguna vez los fuera a manifestar hacía mí; a  pesar de que, en retrospectiva, tal vez su cambio de actitud en los últimos tiempos fue algún indicativo.

Supongo que ahora no importa si lo que ocurrió fue algo que debí haber visto venir o no. No es como si hubiera tenido alguna opción o posibilidad de evitarlo de cualquier modo; así como no fui capaz de evitar que les hiciera daño, o que destruyera el mundo o todo los… ¿meses? … ¿años? de tortura que siguieron después de eso. De alguna forma estoy seguro de que el acto en sí pudo haber sido muchísimo peor, considerando sus tendencias dementes y sádicas; algo mucho más doloroso y grotesco pero que en comparación fue casi gentil. Ese pensamiento solo hace que me sienta mucho más enfermo.

Sixer, me siento terriblemente cansado, incluso he comenzado a cabecear. Siento que puedo caer dormido en cualquier momento y eso me hace llenar de un terror que me impide incluso cerrar los ojos. La última vez que lo hice fue para tener un sueño que por un momento fue maravilloso y del cual desperté de una manera dolorosa y abrupta para enfrentarme a la peor de mis pesadillas. Tengo miedo de que ocurra de nuevo, pero no creo que sea capaz de permanecer despierto por mucho más.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer

Tal parece que, efectivamente y a pesar de mis esfuerzos, terminé cayendo dormido en algún momento. Al abrir los ojos, me doy cuenta que nuevamente estoy recostado sobre la gran cama de sabanas negras de la habitación. Esto me hace incorporarme por completo casi de un solo salto. Tan solo mirar esta cama me provoca malestar, por supuesto que no tenía ninguna intención de volverme a acercar siquiera; por instinto me alejo unos pasos.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy limpio y vestido otra vez. No es el mismo traje con el que Bill me había vestido antes pero es muy parecido, con apenas pequeños detalles que lo distinguen del anterior. A pesar de su apariencia elegante y estirada, en realidad son prendas bastante cómodas y ligeras; no tienen una sola arruga o desperfecto a pesar de haber estado durmiendo con ellas puestas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.  Prefiero no ponerles demasiada atención.

Otra cosa que noto es que ya no siento ningún tipo de dolor o incomodidad en mi cuerpo, ni siquiera entumecimiento. Por el contrario me siento fresco y descansado. Aunque debería encontrar la sensación agradable (y de alguna forma, lo hago) la verdad es que solo consigue desconcertarme de sobremanera.

Intento distraerme y paseo la mirada a mi rededor, poniendo por primera vez un poco más de atención a la extraña habitación que se ha convertido en mi nuevo confinamiento. Vuelvo a notar que es bastante amplia, con espacio más que suficiente para estirarme y caminar alrededor de forma cómoda; hay un par de sillones y sofás que lucen bastante cómodos y lo que parece una chimenea, que no había notado la primera vez, con un crepitante fuego y una pintura de Bill en modo conquistador sobre ella. Hago un esfuerzo por no mirar demasiado ese cuadro.

Estanterías llenas a rebozar de libros cubren las paredes, los libros lucen viejos y aburridos, la mayoría tienen en sus lomos extraños símbolos que supongo deben pertenecer a algún idioma alienígena y totalmente desconocido para mí (me pregunto si tú podrías ser capaz de leerlos, apuesto a que sí, pero eso es algo que nunca sabré), otros están completamente en blanco y como sea no pienso acercarme a descubrir que contienen. Hay también todo tipo de objetos de diferentes formas y tamaños, de aspectos curiosos y algunos incluso divertidos, casi parecen juguetes, pero no tengo idea de lo que son o para qué puedan servir ni tampoco tengo ninguna intención de averiguarlo.

Descubro una pequeña puerta, que tampoco había notado antes, detrás de un par de cortinas e inmediatamente me dirijo hacía ahí. Para mi decepción, detrás solo hay otra habitación, mucho más pequeña pero a pesar de eso también bastante amplia, que parece una especie de cuarto de baño. No lo inspecciono con mucho detenimiento, regreso a la otra habitación.

No hay más puertas ni tampoco ninguna ventana. Al pasar cerca de una mesa me doy cuenta de que contiene varias fuentes y platos llenos de lo que parece comida, pero de una apariencia y colores que no había visto nunca en ningún alimento. Mi estomago ruge ligeramente ante la visión y los ligeros olores que desprende, siento mi boca salivar un poco. No lo había pensado, pero supongo que ya que mi necesidad de dormir por alguna razón ha regresado, también lo hizo mi apetito. Como sea, tampoco pienso probar un solo bocado.

Me dirijo hacia la pared, buscando un espacio donde no haya ningún otro mueble u objeto cerca, y me recargo contra ella, dejando caer mi peso hasta quedar nuevamente sobre el duro suelo.

No sé cuándo regresará Bill o si tenga alguna intención de hacerlo. Espero que no lo haga nunca, pero sé muy bien que cualquier esperanza es totalmente inútil.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye, Sixer…

Como imaginarás, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Bill me trajo aquí. Por las veces que he caído dormido y despertado de la misma forma, tal vez podríamos decir que han sido días, pero no hay forma de que pueda estar seguro. Siento hambre, pero no tengo ganas de tocar la comida que permanece sobre la mesa en un aparentemente perpetuo buen estado. Sigo sentado sobre el frío suelo, recargado contra la pared con las piernas encogidas y los brazos sobre las rodillas. No sé por cuánto he estado en esta posición pero, por el entumecimiento que comienza a recorrerme, me imagino que debe ser ya un buen rato. Podría levantarme y acomodarme en la cama que sé que es suave y mullida,  pero no quiero hacerlo.

¿Sabes? En ratos tengo ganas de simplemente dejarme llevar, de aceptar lo que Bill me da, aunque no tengo idea de por qué lo hace, y disfrutar de las comodidades que ahora tengo al alcance. Especialmente porque tengo la certeza de que es algo que definitivamente no durará. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Por muy tentador que pueda ser dormir en una cama cómoda o tener una deliciosa comida, no puedo olvidar quién es el que me lo está dando ni lo que hace, lo que hizo. Cómo quisiera terminar con todo pero sé que ni siquiera de eso soy capaz.

Sigo sin poder entender el  cambio de actitud en Bill, qué es lo que pretende. Por momentos me quedo pensando en eso un largo tiempo, pues eso es todo lo que puedo hacer en este lugar, pero no logro encontrar una explicación, más allá de que este no es más que otro de sus juegos. Si somos honestos, lo único que hizo fue cambiar la forma de torturarme. Pero ¿por qué?

Puedo verlo ahora por el rabillo del ojo, recostado cómodamente sobre la cama como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, pero yo sé que un instante antes no lo estaba. No me muevo de mi sitio (a pesar de que un estremecimiento de terror me recorre al percatarme de su presencia) ni siquiera para levantar la vista y mirarlo bien, no hace falta. Tiene una copa de margarita en una mano y la bebe a pequeños y cómodos sorbos por su extraño ojo-boca. La visión me parece estremecedora pero no le doy mucha importancia, no es lo peor que le he visto hacer.

-No has tocado la comida- Comenta tranquilamente sin dejar de beber, no suena como un reproche.- Ni ninguno de los regalos que te he dado.

Yo no respondo. No puedo evitar recordar cuando estábamos en la sala del trono. A pesar de estar ahora en un lugar supuestamente más acogedor, la sensación de vacío me sigue llenando de una manera tan abrumadora que no tengo ganas de nada, especialmente de hablar con él.

-Ven aquí.

Dice después de un rato en que ambos permanecemos en completo silencio, extendiendo un brazo hacia mí como una invitación. Sigo sin responder o de reaccionar siquiera. Sé que es algo inútil y que lo que sea que pretenda ahora no voy a poder evitarlo, pero ignorarlo me da cierta sensación de virtual rebeldía; de que aún tengo algún control, por mínimo que sea, sobre mí mismo; aún si sé muy bien que no es real.

-Stanley

Un ligero tono de enojo se deja asomar como advertencia pero yo continuo tercamente en mi lugar.

De pronto, siento una fuerza levantarme bruscamente en el aire, haciéndome soltar un jadeo de sorpresa,  y acercarme hacia dónde él espera con un aparente aire de aburrimiento (pero puedo ver un ligero frunce  sobre su ojo).  Llego hasta la cama dónde sigue recostado y caigo súbitamente sobre él sin poder evitarlo. Llevo mis manos al frente, tratando de poner distancia entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, incorporarme, alejarme, pero es inútil. Sus manos me sujetan de los costados manteniéndome en mi lugar, otro par aparece y comienzan a recorrerme: los hombros, la espalada, las piernas, se posan en mi trasero y aprietan sin delicadeza. Intento separarme con más ímpetu pero su agarre solo parece afianzarse, dejándome sin salida.

Él entrecierra su ojo disfrutando el acto de manosearme. Y la horrible incertidumbre de no entender porqué hace esto vuelve a atacarme.

-Suéltame

Logro decir mientras me sigo retorciendo. Sé que no puedo evitar que me siga tocando y haga lo que quiera conmigo, no he podido hacerlo antes  ¿por qué sería diferente ahora? Pero como mencioné ya, la necesidad de rebelarme sigue siendo parte de mí.

-No lo creo.

Responde tranquilamente, con diversión,  mientras me sigue recorriendo y comienza a deshacerse de mi ropa. Me remuevo más bruscamente, tratando de evitarlo. (¡No otra vez!). Termina por  desesperarse y simplemente arrancar las prendas que me cubren, desgarrando la tela y dejándome totalmente desnudo y expuesto en cuestión de segundos. Las manos que me recorren parecen multiplicarse, apretando y magullando mi piel.  El par sobre mi trasero se encarga de separar las mejillas de una manera que llega a ser dolorosa, haciéndome caer hacia el frente sobre él. No puedo evitar soltar roncos quejidos que solo parecen animarlo. Otro par de manos, el que había estado recorriendo mis piernas, se encarga ahora de sujetarlas, separándolas y exponiéndome todavía más.

Siento su miembro húmedo, resbaladizo y caliente, deslizarse como un tentáculo por mi pierna y acercarse a mi entrada, cierro los ojos ante la sensación no del todo desagradable pero completamente indeseada. Sabiendo que nada podré hacer para evitarlo, solo quiero que termine lo más pronto posible. El miembro llega hasta mi trasero y empuja contra mí, comenzando a entrar lentamente cada vez más profundo.

Nuevos quejidos me traicionan y por más que intento alejarme, Bill me mantiene en mi lugar sin problema. Abro los ojos por un momento solo para encontrarme con su ojo, demasiado cerca, que me mira fijamente sin perderse uno solo de mis movimientos y reacciones, ha vuelto a adquirir un resplandor dorado mientras el resto del cuerpo se ha oscurecido. No puedo soportar su mirada y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. La cosa dentro de mí se queda quieta por un momento para después comenzar a moverse con un ritmo intenso. Está tan húmedo que realmente no le cuesta deslizarse dentro y fuera siendo apenas doloroso para mí, pero eso solo me hace odiarlo más.

Comienzo a jadear al ritmo de las embestidas. (Por favor, que ya termine). Las manos siguen recorriéndome con algo parecido a la gentileza como si intentaran reconfortarme, pero solo logran tensarme más. El ritmo se acelera de manera casi desquiciada y yo siento mi próstata siendo golpeada una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo se mece de atrás hacia delante al ritmo pesado de las embestidas. Una de las manos se cierra sobre mi miembro que ni siquiera había notado que había comenzado a despertar, y comienza a bombearlo al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Aprieto los ojos y los dientes, totalmente abrumado por las sensaciones que me desbordan y que no pedí. La cosa dentro de mí se tensa de pronto y al momento siento un liquido caliente y espeso llenarme. La mano sobre mi miembro sigue bombeando hasta que finalmente me vengo.

Me quedo quieto después de eso (apenas notando que Bill también dejó de moverse), intentando recuperar mi respiración. Solo quiero que me suelte y se vaya como es su costumbre después de haberse divertido conmigo. Pero el tiempo pasa y Bill no hace intento de separarse o de siquiera salir de mí. Me sigue sosteniendo, una de sus manos se acerca a mi cabeza y comienza a acariciar mis cabellos. Quisiera apartarla de un manotazo, pero estoy demasiado cansado para siquiera intentarlo. Además sé bien que sería inútil.

_***~~~***_


	8. Chapter 8

VII

Oye Sixer…

En todo el tiempo que llevo en esta habitación, la misma rutina se ha repetido constantemente con muy poca variación. Despertar sobre la cama (sin importar el lugar donde recuerde haber caído dormido),  levantarme y alejarme de ahí lo más que puedo. Si tengo ánimos, deambulo  por la habitación, simplemente por hacer algo; sino solo me quedo en algún  punto fijo tratando de que el tiempo pase lo menos tortuosamente posible (nunca lo logro).

Las visitas de Bill son aleatorias  pero constantes. A veces ni siquiera alcanzo a notar que se ha ido cuando ya está aquí de nuevo; otras, se ausenta por largos periodos y apenas se pasa por el lugar, como si solo quisiera comprobar que sigo vivo. Sin importar lo prolongado de su visita, nunca pierde oportunidad de (como mínimo) manosearme o, si es una visita más larga, volver a abusar de mí por lo que parecen horas.

Aún intento resistirme algunas veces, aunque sepa bien que sea inútil. Otras, simplemente me quedo quieto y espero a que termine lo más pronto posible. Siempre se asegura de arrancar alguna reacción de mi parte, pero no hay forma de que pueda decir que disfruto con nuestros encuentros.

Esta es mi nueva vida y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, a pesar de haberlo intentando ya tantas veces. Mi única esperanza es que eventualmente se canse o finalmente se aburra de mí, pero no parece que eso sea algo que pueda ocurrir pronto.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye Sixer…

Esta vez permanezco sentado en un borde sobre la cama, no tengo la energía de levantarme o alejarme más. Últimamente me siento muy débil, cansado y un poco mareado. Puedo reconocer la sensación de algún tiempo en mi vida, uno en el que había periodos constantes y prolongados de inanición (aunque no alcanzo a recordar exactamente cómo o cuándo fueron esos tiempos). De hecho, no puedo pensar con congruencia. Creo que ni siquiera logro enfocar bien mi vista. Tengo hambre. Lo cual es raro, desde que estoy en manos de Bill había dejado de sentir ese tipo de necesidades, pero parecen ahora haber regresado con intensidad.

Me parece que realmente no necesito alimento, tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que he permanecido sin tener un solo bocado. Sé que Bill debió hacerme algo, modificado de alguna forma mi cuerpo ¿de qué otra forma podría explicar que siga vivo a estas alturas? Sin importar el daño que llegue a recibir, siempre termino por recuperarme; así que no creo que ingerir algún alimento haga alguna diferencia o no.

Bill aparece de nuevo. Creo que dice algo pero no consigo ponerle la atención suficiente para entender qué es. Se acerca a mí y comienza a acariciar mi espalda, no tengo la energía ni siquiera para estremecerme ante su toque, mucho menos para intentar alejarlo, así que solo me dejo hacer. Después de un rato, me hace poner de pie y dirige hacia la mesa que se encuentra llena de lo que parece ser comida de todo tipo. Como ya había mencionado, no tengo idea de que pueda ser; sus colores y formas son extraños y exóticos pero no había querido acercarme para nada. Bill toma una cosa de un cuenco. Es grande,  redonda y de varios colores demasiado brillantes. La acerca a mis labios.

-Come

Me dice. Es una orden.

Me encuentro demasiado cansado y débil como para pensar en negarme. Cualquiera que sea el juego de hoy, lo único que quiero es que termine y se vaya. Sin embargo, tampoco soy capaz de obedecer inmediatamente. No tengo idea de lo que realmente sea esa cosa o lo que va a hacerme cuando la ingiera.

A pesar de mi falta de entusiasmo, finalmente abro la boca y adelanto un poco mi cara para dar un pequeño mordisco. La textura es suave y jugosa, parecida a la de un durazno, pero el sabor no es algo que pueda identificar para nada. No es desagradable, al contrario, a pesar de jamás haber probado nada igual no puedo evitar sentirla deliciosa. Lamo mis labios inconscientemente, intentando retener  el exquisito y jugoso sabor. Doy otra mordida, esta vez más grande.

Bill parece complacido. No dice nada, pero mantiene su mano en su lugar, dejando la fruta a mi alcance para que pueda buscarla y alimentarme. Su otra mano sigue recorriendo mi espalda y mi nuca, enredando sus dedos entre mis cabellos. Continúo comiendo. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo y siento que por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo realmente hambriento que estoy, lo cual me provoca este impulso de seguir ingiriendo la comida de manera desesperada, haciendo que por un momento olvide quién es el que me está alimentando.

Lamo mis labios de nuevo, puedo escuchar los sonidos húmedos que hace mi boca que parecen resonar en lo vacío de la habitación. La fruta se termina de una manera, a mi parecer, demasiado rápida. Necesito más. No puedo evitar lamer fervientemente la mano que había estado sosteniendo la fruta sin importarme a quién pertenece. Bill hace un ruido ligero que suena casi como un gemido. Eso me hace reaccionar, recordar con quién estoy y lo que estoy haciendo.  Sin embargo me veo incapaz de detenerme.

Bill toma otra fruta de la mesa y la dirige también hacia mi boca. Sin esperar la indicación verbal, comienzo a morderla con desesperación, hasta terminarla, entonces Bill toma otra. El proceso se repite por una cantidad de veces de la que no logro ser plenamente consciente. Cuando finalmente me siento satisfecho, me detengo.

Bill no parece molestarse, no vuelve a tomar otra cosa. Dirige su mano, ahora manchada con el jugo de las frutas y mi saliva, hacia mi cara y yo vuelvo a lamerla, de alguna manera sé que eso es lo que busca y lo compruebo cuando hace un ligero sonido de aprobación. Rodeándome por la cintura, me dirige nuevamente hacia la cama donde me recuesta con gentileza. Apenas puedo notarlo, me encuentro un poco aturdido por la agradable sensación de un estomago lleno. Sube sobre mí y comienza a acariciarme suavemente, casi podría decir que con dulzura. La feliz sensación de comodidad me hace olvidarme de nuevo en dónde estoy y con quién. Simplemente me dejo hacer. Creo que incluso llego a sentir sus caricias como algo agradable. Sin darme cuenta, caigo dormido otra vez.

 

***~~~***

 

Oye, Sixer…

Sé bien que este demonio está demente y que jamás he logrado (ni creo lograr) alcanzar a entender las dimensiones de esta demencia. El brusco y repentino cambio en su forma de tratarme me sigue desconcertando como no tienes idea. No puedo olvidar todo lo que hizo. No puedo olvidar todo el dolor, el miedo y la desesperación a pesar de la “gentileza” que muestra ahora. No puedo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento todo aquello volverá con una intensidad multiplicada. A pesar de que odio lo que me hace ahora, no puedo evitar sentir y saber que es mucho mejor de lo que había antes. Y eso me hace odiarme.  Ya no sé qué esperar o creer y eso me está volviendo loco.

Está de nuevo aquí conmigo. Se muestra tranquilo, demasiado. 

Se acerca a mí y no hago nada por intentar evitarlo, por el contrario permanezco quieto simplemente esperando sus próximos movimientos. De cualquier forma no es como que mi opinión importe de alguna manera. Dirige su mano hacia mi pecho y comienza a acariciarme por encima de la ropa. Recorre mi cuello y mis hombros, después se dirige hacia mis piernas y las recorre también. Finalmente alcanza mi entrepierna, comenzando a acariciar mi miembro sobre la tela del pantalón. Solo me dejo hacer. No es algo que quiera, pero no tengo ánimos para intentar resistirme esta vez,  además sé bien que no serviría de nada. No estoy seguro de por qué hago lo que hago, supongo que de alguna forma encuentro que es mucho más fácil, y sobre todo más cómodo, simplemente dejar que me haga lo que quiera. Intento concentrarme en mi respiración, buscando relajarme y esperando que todo termine rápido.

-Stanley.

Escucho su voz susurrar mi nombre directamente sobre mi oreja y un estremecimiento me recorre de pies a cabeza. Abro los ojos, sin estar seguro de en qué momento los había cerrado, y me encuentro que nuevamente ha transformado su ojo en una boca, su lengua comienza  recorrer lentamente mi rostro y mi cuello. Me siento adormilado.

-Bésame.

Es otra orden. Tengo el impulso de cumplirla sin darme cuenta. Acerco mis labios a los suyos que hacía un instante eran parpados, pero entonces reacciono nuevamente y esta vez salgo del trance en el que me había sumido.

¡No!

No quiero besarlo. No quiero estar cerca de él. No hay forma que lo haga por voluntad propia. Me alejo por reflejo y desvío mi cara para impedir que nuestras bocas lleguen a tocarse. Sé que es algo inútil y que cualquier cosa que este monstruo quiera de mí va a terminar obteniéndolo, por las buenas o por las malas. Pero en un impulso, tal vez suicida, no estoy dispuesto a permitir esta vez que sea por las buenas.

Regresa su ojo a su lugar, parece desconcertado ante mi rechazo. Frunce ligeramente su ojo y me sujeta de la barbilla obligándome a inclinarme hacia él otra vez, apuntando de nuevo a mis labios con los suyos. Vuelvo a alejarme. Digo “NO” en voz alta.

Y eso lo enfurece.

Su color cambia repentinamente a rojo por un momento. Vuelve a sujetarme una vez más y esta vez me retuerzo tratando de zafarme de su agarre, de huir de él y alejarme lo más posible. Él no me lo permite.

Me arrincona contra una de las paredes de una manera brusca y dolorosa. La parte trasera de mi cabeza choca contra la dura superficie, provocándome un destello de dolor al que apenas puedo ponerle atención, pero que me hace soltar un leve grito.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan difícil?!

Pregunta con un tono de enojo que, casi podría decir, suena demasiado dramático.

-¿No te he dado todas las comodidades? ¿No he sido gentil? ¡Deberías agradecérmelo  de rodillas!

Termina y me arroja con fuerza hacia la cama donde caigo de cualquier modo, como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo, para casi enseguida ponerse encima de mí y sujetarme de nuevo con fuerza. Odio la forma en la que me está hablando. Como si le debiera algo. Es verdad que ha dejado las torturas y la mayoría del dolor, pero el tipo de atenciones que recibo ahora no son nada de lo que sienta que debería sentirme agradecido. Especialmente no con él. Nunca con él. No después de todo lo que ha hecho, de lo que te hizo a ti y a los niños. De lo que me ha hecho a mí.

Quisiera gritarle y reclamarle y echarle en cara todo mi odio, pero el dolor y el miedo me llenan, haciendo que de mi boca solo puedan salir algunos quejidos. Él se acerca más a mí, su ojo convertido de nuevo en una gran boca que parece dirigirse otra vez a besarme; o tal vez a devorarme, cansado ya de mi rebeldía y testarudez. Y yo solo atino a voltear la cara nuevamente, huyendo del contacto. Eso, por supuesto, no parece gustarle nada. Una de sus manos se dirige hacia mi cuello y aprieta, haciéndome comenzar a perder el aire de una manera dolorosa y alarmante.

-Todo sería más fácil si no fueras tan terco, Stan- Continua hablándome con ese tono que, si no lo conociera bien, pensaría que  parece dolido. -¿No te das cuenta de que…?

¿De qué? ¿De qué es lo que me tengo que dar cuenta? No termina la frase y por un momento me parece que ni él mismo sabe lo que iba a decir. No me interesa. Jamás he entendido qué es lo que pretende conservándome con vida. No soy más que un juguete, jamás ha importado mi opinión. No entiendo porqué ahora tanto alboroto.

Afloja su agarre, casi como si no pudiera creer que lo hubiera estado apretando tan fuertemente, pero su mano no abandona mi cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pregunta con un tono más calmado que, si no supiera que es imposible, creería que suena desesperado.

¿Lo qué quiero? ¿Es realmente  necesario preguntarlo?

-Quiero a mi familia.

Logro responder, encontrando finalmente mi voz, aunque sale queda y muy débil debido  al dolor y el esfuerzo.  Eso es lo único que quiero. Lo que me quito y que sé muy bien que jamás va a regresarme. Lo único que alguna vez me importó. No me interesan todos los lujos o las comodidades o los regalos que por alguna razón que desconozco ha insistido en darme. Jamás volveré a verlos y siendo así no hay nada que pueda ofrecerme que me haga dejar de verlo con odio, desprecio y rechazo. Por más que de cualquier forma haga conmigo lo que le place cuando le place. Yo jamás le perteneceré.

Se queda quieto por un momento, como si estuviera procesando lo que he dicho. Después se inclina de nuevo sobre mí y, sujetándome de la barbilla para que no intente impedirlo de nuevo, me besa con una voracidad que también parece desesperada. Al separarse del beso dirige su boca a morder mi hombro derecho, sus manos siguen sujetándome dolorosamente contra el colchón impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

Esta vez no se molesta en arrancarme la ropa, simplemente la hace desaparecer con un chasquido de sus dedos. Separa mis piernas y se posiciona entre ellas. Solo cierro los ojos ante lo que sé que ahora viene y que como siempre no voy a poder evitar.

Entra en mí de una sola embestida, provocándome un fuerte quejido que a estas alturas es más por costumbre que de dolor. Sus bocas se dedican a morder ahora mis hombros y mi cuello mientras me sigue penetrando.

Casi podría jurar que escucho un “bien” entre toda la bruma de sensaciones que me invaden al estar siendo tomado de nuevo contra mi voluntad, pero no creo que sea posible. Y en todo caso, ¿qué podría significar?

 

***~~~***


End file.
